


Provocation

by Krystal_Diamond



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, M/M oral sex, Nak - Freeform, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Diamond/pseuds/Krystal_Diamond
Summary: Zak and Nick first sexual encounter. Inspired by Mustang Ranch GA episode. Short encounter.





	Provocation

The Mustang ranch was certainly a location that would present a new set of challenges, a working brothel as well as a hotbed of paranormal activity with seemingly no one escaping intense experiences. The GA boys rolled in, and began lugging equipment around, checking the best tech spots, arranging interviews. Zak normally relished this part, the frenzy before the lockdown but today he was distracted.

He enjoyed sex and swung between steady partners and more casual hook-ups and also swung between the sexes. To the public a straight ladies man, in private well… somewhat more versatile.

The reason for his distracted state of mind was an incident the night before he could not remove from the forefront of his thoughts. Nick, close friend, colleague and hell when with the crew on location damn near a brother, but now perhaps more. Zak could never deny the closeness he felt to Nick was different to that he felt toward say Aaron or Billy, but he had not dwelled upon this, he found him attractive certainly and yes he preferred his company to almost anyone else and maybe once or twice Nick had creeped into his fantasies while pleasuring himself, but nothing was spoken and Zak while curious if Nick felt this way was no way going to voice any thoughts he had of that regard. However, last night, Zak had been working out in the hotel gym and had bumped into Nick fresh from a swim in the changing rooms. The usual chit chat ensued, and this lead to them talking about the club they had checked out to blow off some steam a few weeks ago, and Nick began to tease Zak about the boy toy he had seen him make out with on the dance floor. Zak playfully swatted at Nick with his towel to get him to shut up (as he had been drunk and was a tad embarrassed Nick had seen but unsure why), Nick had grabbed for the towel and pulled, Zak on the other end pulled into Nick’s strong frame. Suddenly alone, flesh against flesh, a hot flush fell over Zak and he looked breathlessly into Nicks soft eyes. He had expected to see laughter or discomfort but instead he saw lust. Nick encouraged the accidental embrace to continue and put his forehead against Zak’s. Before he could stop himself Zak brushed his lips so delicately across the other mans, instead of pulling away as Zak had expected him to do, Nick pushed forward and fully joined their lips. The whole room suddenly felt 10 degrees hotter and Zak stood frozen in an unmoving closed mouth kiss with his long time friend. A noise from another room nearby had them pull apart, Nick smirked, winked and went about gathering his things, Zak not feeling like vocally expressing his feelings of the moment just then followed suit. After exiting the changing rooms they were joined by other members of the crew so nothing was said and with a long day of filming the next day an early night was had by all.

Zak hadn’t had the chance to be alone with Nick yet, not unusual in the flurry of pre lockdown activity but yes Zak was most certainly distracted!

Corridor B of the Mustang Ranch was by all accounts the most active hotspot for paranormal activity, so Zak decided one of the interviews he was to conduct with one of the working girls should take place in a room off there. The interviews of the girls were to be held off camera to protect anonymity so Zak found himself sat alone with a beautiful, casually dressed, intelligent sounding working girl asking about her experiences at the location. She was extremely candid and spoke in a relaxed way about her sexual encounters that she believed had acted as a catalyst for spirits to manifest themselves. Zak couldn’t deny the idea of using sex as a provocation did enter his mind. As unethical as it could be viewed, he was willing to do almost anything to get activity going. As if she had read his mind the girl leaned in and said ‘you should try it’, ‘try it? Um what?’ Zak replied a blush creeping across his face, ‘I think you know’ she whispered into his ear. Zak pulled away slightly startled, mind racing about how to get out of a potentially risky situation with this woman who was a paranormal witness, an interviewee, certainly not someone he could use in such a way as a human trigger object.

As he was trying to collect his thoughts, he noticed she wasn’t looking at him but rather behind him towards the door. Zak whipped round to look and there was Nick, stood gazing at him, his T-shirt tight enough that Zak could see hard nipples and he swallowed thickly to calm himself. Did Nick know what had been suggested? How long had he been standing there?

‘Nick, I…’ Zak trailed off. The girl stood and walked to the door, Nick moved aside to allow her to pass. ‘Try it!’ she said again, ‘I’ll keep people away from here’ and with that she left. Zak could barely bring himself to look at Nick, but Nick seemed happy to lead. ‘Hmm’ he said coming close to Zak, ‘what should be try?’. The lust in Nicks voice made it clear he wanted to not just try and provoke activity but have a sexual encounter for his own pleasure. ‘Nick, are you sugg…’, ‘shhh, yes I am, I have wanted you for months, watching your flings come and go has been hell, last night I took my shot and I know you felt it too’, Zak could only silently nod in agreement. ‘Now, what could be more us than having our first time in an insanely haunted room’. Zak didn’t need to vocally reply, the hardness in his jeans was telling Nick all he needed to know, Nick pushed up against Zak and rubbed his own erection into Zak pulling a moan from Zak’s wet lips. That was all Nick needed, he attacked Zak’s mouth, his hands dragging through heavily styled hair (he knew Zak would have something to say about that later but now he didn’t care), his hands then moving lower to grab Zak’s ass and pull their groins even closer. For a few moments this kissing and petting continued until Nick broke it and pushed Zak onto the bed. At this moment Zak found his voice, ‘Nick! Here! We Can’t’, ‘Shh’ he said again, ‘don’t worry babe, I’m not going to enter you now, that will come later at the hotel, I’m thinking more an appetiser’, Nick grinned and got astride Zak pushing him flat to the bed and kissed around his neck and face. When he felt Zak give into the moment and relax, Nick slid down his toned body to his waist and began unbuttoning Zak’s jeans. At that moment Zak’s mind went blank, all he could do was give into absolute arousal, Nick pulled down his jeans and boxers and it was a relief when his blood red, throbbing erection sprang free. A deep groan left Zak’s mouth, Nick looked up ‘more comfortable babe’, Zak nodded, ‘just relax and let me suck your amazing cock’. At those words Zak almost came, but he held it back and wanted to feel Nicks mouth encase his cock. Nick hummed along the shaft sending waves of pleasure over Zak, and when he put the impressive length into his mouth and sucked down hard, Zaks back arched off the bed and cries of ‘Nick’ and ‘Yes’ filled the room. ‘Shush down now babe’, Nick said as the cock slid from his mouth, ‘don’t want anyone asking questions’. Nick saw Zak bite down on his knuckles, so he took Zak down again, licking and sucking and tasting salty pre cum mix with his own saliva, when Zak started to gently push into Nicks mouth by rocking his hips, Nick had to stop himself groaning. He could feel how close Zak was, he quietly moaned, knowing the vibrations would tip Zak over and sure enough, he felt a warm rope of semen hit the back of his throat. Zak bit into his hand to try and stop a scream as he came. His mind floating in ecstasy that Nick had just given him the most intense blow job of his life. It’s like his body didn’t want to come down from the high, he was still writhing on the bed even though he had already spilled his seed into Nicks eager mouth. Nick swallowed Zak down and ran his hands up and down Zak’s thighs waiting for Zak’s moment of sexual ecstasy to pass, though for Nick there was no rush, seeing Zak writhe around, lost in the moment was intoxicating to watch.

When Zak had come down, Nick took his hand and kissed his fingers before letting Zak get up and clean himself up and pull up his jeans. Nick watched Zak entranced, he had just orally pleasured the most gorgeous man and he knew it was only the start of something. Zak grabbed at Nicks erection, ‘Nah babe’ Nick said pushing him off, ‘work now, then my god am I going to fill you and make us both scream in pleasure later back at the hotel’. Nick smirked at the expression that statement put on Zak’s face, ‘anyway both better focus on something else as we leave, might raise some eyebrows walking back to the crew with a raging hard on’ Nick said laughing. They kissed and left the room with the promise of hot hotel sex and in the back of their mind wondering if their little sex provocation game had worked on the spirts of the Mustang Ranch.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the great fics on here, so went for it and wrote my own. First time writing a fanfic. May do more (and possible continuation of this one). Thanks for reading.


End file.
